FusionFall Wiki:Kullanıcı Kılavuzu
The User Manual is a guide for users in relation to their wiki-experience in . It provides guidance on how to navigate around the wiki and how to edit the wiki effectively. For users new to the wiki-experience, it may look like a daunting and complex task. But don't worry, this guide is here to help explain in the most straightforward way possible! Disclaimer First off, welcome to ! We hope that you've enjoyed reading the articles in this wiki. Hopefully you will stay around in this community and contribute to the wiki. As one once said, "the more, the merrier." This guide is designed to educate users new to the wiki-editing experience, giving the best tips on how to write articles and the tricks of creating and mending the technical aspects of wiki-editing. Do not worry, not much mumbo-jumbo and technical jargon will be used in this guide. As per the opening paragraph, this guide will try to explain the ropes of editing in the most straightforward way possible. Like virtually all public wikis, every user can make alterations to the content in any articles and further improve them immediately for all readers.The only exception to this would be such as high-traffic articles leading to edit-wars and those frequently vandalised by users and/or spambots. Navigating around the wiki The wiki can be viewed in two different themes (or more specifically, "skin"). The first is the default skin set by Wikia, the host of this wiki, called Oasis skin. This skin is essentially what anonymous users (i.e. IP users) would see. The second skin is Monobook, a MediaWiki skin that is available to all wiki. In fact, Wikipedia used Monobook skin by default before they switched to Vector skin (Vector is now the default skin by MediaWiki as of v1.17). You can access Monobook theme by heading to your user settings, on the layout selection option. The only crux to doing this is that other wikis will be viewed in Monobook skin. Key differences between Oasis and Monobook Oasis skin is a default skin set by Wikia whenever you create a wiki. The following is a summary of the differences between the two skins: * The Oasis skin's width is set to 960px, which is the web standard for most websites. Monobook, on the other hand, has no fixed width and changes accordingly to your browser's screenwidth. * Oasis utilizes more image files than Monobook. As such, loading times are noticeably longer in Oasis than in Monobook. * Oasis has more new features than Monobook. However, in due time, these features will be available to Monobook.These new features are commonly associated with stability issues, such as not functioning properly and efficiently as the developers wished it to be Navigating around Oasis By default, Oasis provides users a WYSIWYG editing tool known as the Rich Text Editor. This template is particularly helpful for beginners as it provides on-the-spot features that you would normally find in a word processor software (i.e. Microsoft Words). The Rich Text Editor also features the ability to switch to Source Mode for those preferring to look at the technical content in an article. Navigating around Monobook The wiki utilises a different editing tool for the Monobook variant known as "Source Mode". Conventions These technical conventions are applicable to traditional wiki talk pages only. * Sign your posts: Users must sign their comments with four tildes (~~~~). * Headings for new topic: Users should make a new heading for each new discussion topic. * Indentation: New comments should be at a different indentation to the one above it. (When using source mode for editing, this can be done by typing ":".) * Replying at the bottom of a thread: User should always reply at the bottom of a discussion thread and refer to previous comments in their post as necessary. Addressing a particular comment directly below it and above succeeding comments is considered confusing. Users who see an unsigned comment should use this template to establish the identity of the poster of that particular comment. This does not, however, absolve users of the responsibility of ensuring that their posts are properly signed. Never delete talk page posts. Exceptions to this rule may include: * Obvious spam, abuse or posts written in grossly inappropriate language * Conversations that are completely irrelevant to the page topic and/or the wiki topic * Automatic talk page welcome messages * Legal or privacy concerns Discussion pages that are too long, defined as pages that have a large number of sections, or are of a length exceeding 60,000 bytes (identifiable in the page history), should be archived. Know your rights First and foremost, this wiki recognizes the process of democracy but is not one of it. While a proposal must be approved by a greater majority, it must also take legitimate concerns and issues into consideration. User guidelines This is an official user guideline on how users should conduct themselves in the community. All users, no matter what rank, must follow these guidelines at all times. Notes See also *Tasarım Kılavuzu *Sıkça Sorulan Sorular Category:Yardım